


A Shared Lunch

by Calucadu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calucadu/pseuds/Calucadu
Summary: Connie wants to chat but Sasha just wants to eat. One Shot.





	A Shared Lunch

“Hey, Sasha, mind if I eat with you?” Connie asked the girl, and when she nodded, he placed his plate next to hers and sat to her side. He smiled at her, watching as she eagerly munched on her food.

He tried asking her a few questions, but if she couldn’t answer by nodding or shaking her head, she wouldn’t be bothered, as it was time wasted not eating. When he figured that out, he decided to just talk about their training.

He explained with keen details how well he’d done on that day’s practise just by following Jean and beating him to the mark. By the time he was going to describe in ample detail how he’d torn through the flesh of the pretend Titan, she’d finished eating.

She stared at his plate, noticing that he’d barely even tried it.

“Are you going to eat that?” Sasha asked, her tongue discreetly licking her upper lip.

“Huh?” When Connie realised he’d been interrupted, he blushed. “Yeah, but uh… you can have some of it if you’d like.”

“Sweet!” She answered, stuffing her mouth with a loaded forkful which she’d filled before he’d even finished speaking.

He couldn’t help but smile as she cheekily grabbed his half-eaten bread and rammed it into her mouth.

When they had both finished his meal, he noticed there were barely no people left. Connie was about to bashfully thank her for eating with him when she leaned in, her eyes wide.

“There’s still sauce on your mouth!” She spoke, her eyebrows raised. She pressed her lips on his quickly and licked it off carefully before pulling away and smiling at him.

“Well, thanks for the meal!” Sasha grinned, getting up and strolling off, leaving behind a very red and flustered Connie, who could only stare at her in utter astonishment.

‘Was that a kiss!?’ He screamed inside his mind, his hands trailing slowly over his mouth, where the feeling of her lips still lingered. ‘Did she just kiss me!?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can also find me on tumblr, where I have my normal account for reblogging the things I like (kuraudiachan) and one mainly for my writing (calucadu).  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
